Kenver Penhallow
This roleplay character belongs to Grace, he's an extra character 1930, Lavenham, Suffolk, England |blood status = Pure-Blood |bap rank = "High" |marital = Married |Title = * * * * * * (first class, for bravery in the field and refusing to divulge the location of the new under torture) |Signature = |Died = ; , , , , (tortured for information and killed by Cadwal Vaughan, Evan Rosier and , aged 45) |alias = * Ken (nickname) * Kenny (nickname) |species = Human |gender = Male |height = 6'3" |hair = Brown |eyes = Sea Green |skin = Light |family = * Iona Penhallow (née ) (wife) * Jowan Penhallow (son) † * Igraine Penhallow (née MacAbhra) (daughter-in-law) † * Austol Penhallow II (grandson) * Rowen Narayan (granddaughter-in-law) * Igraine Penhallow II (great-granddaughter) * Ignace Penhallow (great-grandson) * Perran Penhallow (grandson) * Magnus Eriksson (grandson-in-law) * Ramona Eriksson (née Tepes) (granddaughter-in-law) * Elowen Hawthorn (née Penhallow) (daughter, estranged) † * Rodrick Hawthorn (son-in-law, estranged) * Castor Hawthorn (grandson) * Delphinus Hawthorn (grandson) * Rigel Hawthorn (grandson) * Orion Hawthorn (grandson) * Leda Hawthorn (granddaughter) * Keneder Penhallow (son) † * (daughter-in-law) * Dean Thomas (grandson) * Lowenna Pendragon (née Penhallow) (daughter) * Percival Pendragon (son-in-law) * Keneder Pendragon (grandson) * Noreen Pendragon II (granddaughter) * Caspar Pendragon (grandson) * Adeline Penhallow (née Chevalier) (mother) † * Austol Penhallow I (father) † * Morwenna Malfoy (née Penhallow) (sister, estranged) † * Abraxas Malfoy (brother-in-law, estranged) † * Lucius Malfoy II (nephew, estranged) * Narcissa Malfoy (niece-in-law, estranged) * Talitha Prewett (née Malfoy) (great-niece) * Fabian Prewett Jr (great-nephew-in-law) * Lyra Rosier (née Malfoy) (great-niece) * Freya Rosier (great-niece-in-law) * Draco Scamander (né Malfoy) (great-nephew) * Artemis Scamander (great-niece-in-law) * Domitius Malfoy (nephew) * Aislyn Awley (niece-in-law) * Robin Awley (great-nephew) * Eliza Awley (great-niece) * Meraud Rookwood (née Penhallow) (sister, estranged) † * Atticus Rookwood (brother-in-law, estranged) † * (nephew) * Alexander Rookwood (great-nephew) * Odette Rookwood (great-niece) * Atticus Rookwood (great-nephew) * Oscar Macnair (great-nephew-in-law) * Rowena Ravenclaw (ancestor, supposedly) * Extended Penhallow family (paternal relatives) |Animagus = |Wand = , 14½", ; smelling faintly of dragon's blood (the plant) and vanilla, this wand is stubborn and will only work with its owner or people it thinks he would trust. It has a very basic knotted pattern on the handle, with he "ropes" of which painted in an olive green and the background an off-white. The wand itself remains plain, but polished. |Patronus = |House = |Loyalty = * Order of the Phoenix (by proxy) * ** Ravenclaw ** Ravenclaw Quidditch Team (chaser) * ** *** * Penhallow Family |job = * (1951 - 1968) * Head of (1968-1975) |hideg = sk }} Kenver Locryn Penhallow, , ( 1930 - ) was an born in Lavenham, Suffolk, a popular and picturesque tourist village that's also populated by a seemingly large number of witches and wizards. Category:Penhallow Family Category:Auror Category:International Association of Aurors Category:Head Auror Category:British Auror Category:Auror Department Category:Department of Magical Law Enforcement Category:Ministry of Magic Category:British Ministry of Magic Category:Ravenclaw Characters Category:Ravenclaws Category:Ravenclaw Category:Ravenclaw Student Category:Ravenclaw Alumni Category:Ravenclaw Prefect Category:Head Boy Category:Ravenclaw Head Boy Category:Chasers Category:Chaser Category:Chaser's Luck Victims Category:Ravenclaw Quidditch Team Category:Order of Merlin Category:Order of Merlin First Class Category:Chevalier Family Category:Animagus Category:Registered Animagus Category:Grace01121922 Category:HP ShotgunsAndSass Category:First Wizarding War Casualties